


Life

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fox River Eight think about what is important in life before the big escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thought maybe since Prison Break was going to be coming back next year that I would re-upload my old Prison Break fics...Prison Break fic was the first fanfiction I ever wrote! These are old. Be gentle haha.

Life is the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. It is believing in the Will and the Word of Jesus Christ, Our Saviour. Life is forgiveness and redemption and selflessness. It is being good and doing good and seeing good in people who others believe are beyond hope. It is showing the light to those who think God has turned His back on them. It is loving the sinner, but condemning his sin.

Life is family. Life is your child. It is waking up Saturday morning and watching cartoons on the couch with your daughter while your wife cooks a wonderful breakfast. Life is pride in your country, love for your country, being willing to die for your country. It is doing whatever it takes to provide for your family and make sure they are happy. It is doing whatever it takes to protect them and make sure they are safe.

Life is confusion and fog. It is a mystery of deceit and lies and conspiracy. It is medication and white jumpsuits, play dough and paints. It is knowing that you are not crazy, but the government knows that you know and they want to keep you quiet. Life is angels and demons, tunnels and paths. Is it the map and the secret that it holds. It is the pieces and the puzzle and the man that wears it all.

Life is the Brother and the Son. It is having hope and faith when it seems the end is near. It is trying not to let your regrets and your failures swallow you up. Life is knowing that it has all come to this point because of the path you have chosen. It is being able to accept that the ones you love are hurting and that it is all your fault. It is these walls, these thoughts, and this bed. Life, above all else, should be treasured while you have it.

Life is numbers, formulas and equations. It is physics and mathematics. It is knowing what matters and who matters. Life is fighting to your last dying breath to ensure life for an innocent man. It is having hope and having the trust of those you love. It is being your brother’s keeper. It is architecture and blueprints. It is about hope and having a little faith. Life is worth preserving.

Life is about love. It is about happiness, faith and passion. It is about feeling her warm, soft body in your arms. It is about your child growing inside of her. Life is about doing everything within your power to make sure she is happy. It is striving to prove to her family that you are a good man. It about good behaviour to make sure you get out and can make a life with her and your unborn child.

Life is lust and pain. It is warm flesh and hot blood. It is about love and punishment being intertwined into the same thing. It is about being alone because no one understands. It’s about forgetting your past and figuring out who you can fuck in the near future. Life is about punishing those who have done you wrong. It is about all the pretty little things and making them bleed because of all the things Daddy did.

Life is about the street and your boys. It is about the beat and the flow. About walking the walk and talking the talk to make yourself brave. Life is about trying to overcome all that you have been through. It’s about trying to accept that you were born in the wrong skin. Life is about being tough to make sure they keep their hands off of you. It’s about being the big man and wearing a mask, because on the inside you are so scared.


End file.
